Ima Yori Suteki ni
by epildedo
Summary: [Hiatus]Sungmin yang berprofesi sebagai badut kerajaan harus menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa pangeran tampan di kerajaan Shappire blue, tingkah yang sengaja di buat aneh membuatnya dapat berteman dengan putra mahkota Angkuh bernama Cho Kyuhyun, hingga keduanya terikat benang merah yang tak kasat mata. /Yaoi/Kyumin Ff/No Bash No Flame Mianhae.


_**Ima Yori Suteki ni**_

Sungmin yang berprofesi sebagai badut kerajaan harus menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa pangeran tampan di kerajaan Shappire blue, tingkah yang sengaja di buat aneh membuatnya dapat berteman dengan putra mahkota Angkuh bernama Cho Kyuhyun, hingga keduanya terikat benang merah yang tak kasat mata. /Yaoi/Kyumin Ff/No Bash No Flame Mianhae.

Main cast:Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun and other

(semua cast yeoja adalah OC)

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: Kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa , mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka, ELF, JOYER, SPARKYU, PUMPKINS, dan...S-A-Y-A#PLAK.**

**Warning:Humor gagal, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, gak sesuai EYD, typo(s), alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman, cerita pasaran.**

**DISLIKE, Don't READ**

**NO BASH NO FLAME **

Sama-sama punya perasaan ne

Jangan coba nge Bash atau nge Flame klo gak Suka

Mianhae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**:::Suteki adalah sebutan dari badut jalanan setara dengan pengamen.**

**:::Yori adalah sebutan dari badut kerajaan.**

**Karena tidak ada sebutan khusus dalam profesi perbadutan(?)zaman dulu di mohon julukan inilah yang akan di jadikan pegangan ^_^.**

**.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**enJOY~.**

**.**

Di dalam ruangan dengan ukuran luas tak tanggung-tanggung tersebut, terdengar alunan gelombang yang terdengar riuh namun syarat akan aura kebahagian.

**Cklek.**

Pintu berdasar kayu dari pohon pinus itu terbuka oleh namja mungil ber-make up lucu dan abstrak memenuhi pipi bulatnya, meninggalkan ruangan yang disinyalir sebagai dapur mewah karena terlihat dari kuakan pintunya yang sedikit menampilkan beberapa alat masak berukuran besar, sedang, kecil hingga buah, serta bahan mentah makanan lain dan jangan lupakan aroma lezat yang begitu khas mengocok perut bagi yang tengah lapar.

Namja berbadan mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri pintu kayu yang telah tertutup, selama menunggu namja mungil itu memilih memanggalkan busana berwarna norak yang ia pakai hingga hanya tersisa baju kain berwarna coklat terang dan celana kain coklat gelap, busana lusuh namun sang pemakai terlihat begitu nyaman mengenakannya.

"Lee Sungmin Yori, ini bayaranmu."Seorang namja dengan topi koki yang tinggi menandakan ia menjabat sebagai kepala Koki menghampiri namja mungil itu, meletakkan sepiring nasi penuh dan sepiring kecil lauk di atas lantai semen, namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu mengangguk, bergerak tergesa menyabet sumpit, makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Ghumawoh Hyungggg~." Ucap Sungmin dengan mulut penuh makanan, namja memakai topi koki itu tertawa keras melihat ekspresi polos yang di tunjukkan oleh Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Yori tersebut.

"Cheonmayo Minnie, mianhae, bagi Yori khusus untuk menghibur para Koki kau hanya di beri jatah makan setiap harinya, kau tahukan itu upah yang ditentukan oleh kerajaan."

Sungmin berhenti untuk memberi jedah menelan.

"Gwa hik*tersedak-"Yesung segera menyodorkan segelas air putih, Sungmin meneguknya.

Gluk

"Gwaenchana, mungkin kemampuanku sebagai Yori belumlah baik."

"Ta-tapi kau lucu Min, mianhae tapi aku sedikit kesal dengan peraturan istana."

"Ini lebih baik dari pada saat aku bekerja sebagai Suteki dulu, mereka- penonton di jalanan -mengambil kembali kepingan yang mereka lemparkan padaku jika aku tidak begitu lucu dan memuaskan mereka."

Yesung mengangguk, mengingat saat pertama kali Sungmin menjadi seorang Yori khusus menghibur para koki kerajaan, Sungmin yang dulu begitu kurus, yang ini memang sudah tidak kurus lagi tapi juga tidak menjadi gemuk, ini menandakan bahwa kehidupan Sungmin bekerja di kerajaan juga tidak begitu makmur.

"Kau benar." Tanggap Yesung seolah mengalah pada kalimat Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada makanannya, keheningan mendatangi, namja bertopi koki bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu lebih memilih memandangi cara makan Sungmin-yang menurutnya-rakus dan unik.

"Oh." Namun bibir ranumnya tiba-tiba saja tergerak, menoleh kebelakang untuk mengambil sesuatu di balik saku celana seragam kokinya, kembali menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin meminta perhatian.

"ini kau harus mengikutinya." Kata Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk kertas undangan bertuliskan tinta emas dengan logo kebanggaan kerajaan mereka 'Shappire Blue', Sungmin melongo, makanan di dalam mulutnya terjatuh hingga ke lantai membuat Yesung cepat menjewer telinga putih Sungmin membuat sang empu berteriak keras.

"Pesta kerajaan di gelar nanti malam." Yesung membacakan isi undangan untuk Sungmin yang buta huruf, Sungmin hanya ber'oh'ria setelah mendapatkan informasi atas apa yang ingin ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu Min?." Yesung menautkan alis tipisnya.

"Memangnya harus seperti apa Yesung Hyung?." Tanya Sungmin mengerjap polos, Yesung menepuk jidatnya sendiri terlalu tak tega untuk kembali menjewer kuping Sungmin yang telah memerah.

"Ya, ampun Min apa kau tidak pernah di beri tahu orang tua atau gurumu tentang pentingnya pesta kerajaan?." Sungmin hanya nyengir, beralih memakan lembar sayur kimci dan nasi terakhirnya. Menatap matahari yang telah meninggi.

"Ani, aku tidak tahu orang tuaku sampai saat ini, lagipula kau lupa bahwa rakyat miskin dilarang bersekolah?." Yesung terdiam, dia yang terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan biasa, harus ngos-ngosan membayar upeti untuk semua kebutuhan sekolahnya dulu, hingga berhasil mencapai jabatan tertinggi di profesinya dan berakhir di rekrut oleh pihak kerajaan secara tetap, sepertinya cukup pedih dan sulit untuk Yesung membayangkan kehidupan Sungmin kecil dahulu.

"Mianhae, biar ku jelaskan secara singkat intinya kau akan naik jabatan dan upah jika berhasil narik perhatian para petinggi maupun anggota kerajaan dengan keahlian profesimu." Mata Sungmin seperti kemasukan bintang yang berkelip-kelip, mengepalkan tangan di depat wajah, bergerak-gerak hyper, bukan karena alasan naik jabatan tetapi pada poin kenaikan upah.

"Apa bisa jadi Yori Profesional aku bisa dapat upah daging?." Yesung menggguk.

"Dapat uang untuk membeli busana yang bersih?." Yesung mengangguk lagi.

"Bahkan kau tidak akan tidur di kandang kuda lagi." Tandas Yesung ketika melihat Sungmin akan kembali membuka mulut mungilnya. sang kepala koki kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Sungmin, menatap namja berpipi penuh coretan itu dengan serius.

"Bukan hanya makanan, keping koin emas, dan kamar pribadi akan kau dapatkan jadi berusahalah." Sungmin semakin berbinar pancaran matanya bahkan lebih terang lagi di banding cahaya obor ketika upacara kelahiran pangeran-pangeran kerajaan.

"Bantu aku-."

"Ne, aku akan membantumu mengincar beberapa petinggi yang mudah tertawa."

"Bu-bukan, maksudku bantu aku mencuri beberapa roti dari dapur, ugh.. masih lapar."

"Aish, seriuslah Min."

"Aku akan serius jika kenyang."

Yesung terkekeh, beranjak ke dalam dapur untuk membawa lima potong roti untuk dirinya dan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

_**:::Ima Yori Suteki ni:::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Putra mahkota memasuki ruangan." Semula orang yang berada di ruang pertemuan terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada, berdiri setegak mungkin ketika seorang namja terlampau tampan memakai mahkota dan busana kebesaran melangkahkan kaki dalam ruangan mewah nan besar tersebut, di iringi dengan tiga namja tak kalah menawan di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Putra mahkota, anda terlambat datang pembahasan persiapan pesta untuk anda dan para pangeran telah selesai. Raja telah meninggalkan ruang rapat 10 menit yang lalu." Pangeran tampan tersenyum miring tanpa mengangguk, menatap tajam Dewan yang langsung saja menyuarakan laporannya tanpa menunggu sang pangeran untuk mendudukkan diri, merasa tersinggung pangeran tampan itu memutar tubuh tingginya meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan gerakan angkuh tanpa menghiraukan beberapa lembar keputusan yang harus ia tandatangani, tentu bukan hanya Dewan yang menyela itu saja yang tekeget-keget, sebagian orang di sana yang telah mengerti watak dari Putra Mahkota langsung saja menunduk ketakutan.

"Putra Mahkota Cho Kyuhyun."

Langkah pengeran itu terhenti di ambang pintu mendengar intrupsi panggilan Menteri penyela tadi, Dewan itu seperti tidak terima. Tetapi tentu saja Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan mempedulikan perasaan pejabat yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu.

"Pengawal." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada dingin, sontak saja aura keruh dan hitam menyelimuti. Hampir semua pengawal yang berada di sekitar Kyuhyun mendekat untuk mendengar nada yang mereka kenali sebagai perintah.

"Pangeran Donghae." nada dingin Kyuhyun dengan oktaf yang sama mengalun untuk namja yang berdiri di sisi kirinya-saudara tiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Putra Mahkota." Tanggap pengeran bermata sendu tersebut dengan seringai mengerikan, pangeran berbusana serba hitam itu memasang pendengaran untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Apa Hukuman untuk orang yang telah menghina Putra Mahkota."

"Hukuman mati." Semua tersentak bergetar hebat dengan ucapan Donghae terkecuali untuk Kyuhyun dan dua pangeran lain.

"Ck, Jangan main-main." Tanggap salah satu pengeran berlesung pipi malas pada sang adik yang sama-sama lahir dari selir utama, Donghae terkikik pelan bersama dengan sepupunya –Cho Eunhyuk di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, hanya rambutnya di cukur hingga gundul." Jelas Donghae, menolehkan wajah playboy-nya pada Dewan yang di maksud.

"Nah, silahkan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut dan selamat datang untuk kegundulan di kepalamu ahjusshi~." Lanjut Donghae semakin tertawa tanpa mempedulikan etika, salahkan Dewan itu, lihat saja raut muka yang merah dengan pandangan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca tentu saja Donghae dan para saudaranya minus Kyuhyun langsung terbahak melihatnya.

"Mereka memang nakal, Pangeran Cho Siwon yang tertua saja masih berumur 19 tahun." Salah satu Dewan yeoja bersuara ketika ke empat pangeran belia tersebut telah benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau harus tabah menghadapi hukumanmu Menteri Lee Soo Man." Kat aDewan yang lain, dan yang di support seperti telah kehilangan nyawanya saat beberapa penjaga menunduk padanya untuk meminta izin melaksanakan hukuman.

"HUEEEEE." Tangisan Dewan itu pecah saat digiring keluar ruangan, menyisakan tatapan iba dari para rekannya.

**.**

**.**

_**:::Ima Yori Suteki ni:::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin berjalan santai menyusuri beberapa lorong yang belum pernah ia singgahi selama setengah tahun ini, namja Yori itu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan mengelilingi Bangunan istana-tepatnya di luar istana, walaupun sudah ia lakukan kegiatan berputar-putar selama setengah tahun ini, namun seolah sihir istana Shappire blue seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya. Mungkin karena tempatnya terlalu luas.

Sungmin bersenandung seraya memakan bekal roti dari Yesung, empat penjaga tiba-tiba lewat dari arah tangga bawah taman Sungmin segera berlari bersembunyi di balik tiang bangunan bercat serba coklat dengan dekorasi mirip kayu tetapi tentu saja berbahan dasar marmer, ia tidak Mungkin menampakkan diri tanpa seragam Yori Shappire blue seperti ini bisa-bisa dikira penyusup, namun seperti nasib naas sedang menghampiri Yori 18 tahun itu, empat pengawal itu ternyata berjalan ke arah ia bersembunyi, sepertinya berniat untuk berjaga di bangunan klasik ini.

"Ottokhe?!." ,, Sungmin menggigiti kuku mungilnya, empat pengawal yang kompak berwajah seram itu semakin mendekat, hanya butuh tiga langkah lagi untuk memergoki Sungmin, dan seperti gerakan _slow motion _di waktu yang sama Sungmin-dengan ide konyolnya-memasuki bangunan yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu, Sungguh dramatis.

.

Tep

Kesan Sungmin saat memasuki ruangan klasik tersebut adalah

"Hangat." Sungmin berucap sambil meresapi, walau ada matahari tak dipungkiri di luar sana begitu dingin bahkan tadi sempat-sempatnya ada hujan turun di saat matahari masih menampakkan sinarnya.

"_**Hei Kyu"**_

"_**Hm."**_

Sungmin menutup mulut karena terkejut. Siapa?. Tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

"_**Apa kau telah memilik rencana busuk untuk pesta istana?."**_

"_**Yak, bukan rencana busuk lebih tepatnya rencana jenius untuk bersenang-senang."**_

"_**Kau yakin?."**_

"_**Terserah."**_

Mendengarnya Sungmin menggigit bibir, dua orang yang sedang bicara itu pastilah mempunyai niat jahat untuk pesta istana yang namja manis itu juga akan menghadirinya. Apa akan ada Kudeta?. Sungmin membelalak horor.

"_**Kalau begitu katakan."**_

"_**Ck"**_

"_**Ayolah."**_

"_**Kita akan memberi obat pencuci perut ke dalam masakan pada koki, kita menaburkannya secara acak agar tidak ketahuan, mengendurkan tautan spanduk istana yang berada tepat di bawah Singgasana raja, dan oh jangan lupakana para Yori amatir dan bodoh yang akan datang, kita bisa menjahili serta mengancam beberapa dari mereka agar keluar dari istana."**_

Sungmin menggertakkan gigi kesal, bahkan tangan mungil itu telah berkepal dengan eratnya. Namun namja manis itu harus bersabar, mengingat ternyata dua orang yang tengah bercakap itu bukan tengah merencanakan kudeta istana, yah walau sama-sama menyebalkannya.

"_**Ah rencana yang-diam sejenak –kereeeeeen~-suara childish."**_

"_**Memang keren Hae hyung, Tunggu saja ketika melihat mangsa kita menangis dan kesakitan ,keren-memang keren-hahahaha"**_

Sudah Cukup orang itu telah mengatakan kata keren berulangkali, telinga Sungmin menjadi begitu panas hingga urat kemarahan Sungmin telah meledak sampai ubun-ubun

"Apanya yang keren, itu licik tahu." Timpal Sungmin secara sepihak berjalan bak kesatria, menuju sumber suara-yang menurut Sungmin menyebalkan itu. Sungmin bertekat untuk menjitak kepala kedua orang tersebut demi kebenaran yang ia percaya.

Oh, Sungmin, tak sadarkah bahwa kau sekarang ini dalam bahaya,nak?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tbc or End?_

.

Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika sedang serius menonton film.

Dengan Judul Angry Bird*, Itu salah satu hobi saya selain bayangin Nc-Kyumin *nah loh.

**Ada beberapa penjelasan tambahan: **Intinya Cho Kyuhyun yang termuda dan menjabat sebagai Putra Mahkota. Walau Cho Siwon dan Cho Donghae adalah yang tertua di sini.

Saya tidak begitu mengerti tentang kerajaan2 tapi saya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik ^^

_**Special untuk **_'danactebh'_** nah ini adalah ff yang saya janjikan untuk publish di hari selasa, untuk FF lain akan segera menyusul, saya usahakan gak akan lama lagi mengingat ini sudah liburan.**_

_**Readers ada yang minta lanjut ?^_^**_

Review ?.

Gomawo.*muach*

.


End file.
